


1001茶番夜话

by 花に嵐 (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, 茶会组的四人正在瞎聊天
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E8%8A%B1%E3%81%AB%E5%B5%90
Summary: 一些不太好笑的公式23.5吐槽段子。混乱邪恶，看不到CP的话就没有CP，都是男孩子之间的攀比心x
Series: 花与暴风雨-新立海烈传 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657549
Kudos: 3





	1001茶番夜话

**【Q：喜欢的类型是？】**

【不二：身上带花香的人。】

迹部：是本大爷了。

幸村：是我才对吧（笑）

白石：毒草的花也有不少是带香气的！

不二：（笑而不语）

幸村：说起来我记得以前《月刊职业网球》上你的访谈是说喜欢手指漂亮的人吧。

不二：诶，居然记得吗？

白石：毕竟也上了杂志呢。

不二：可我又不像各位队长一样有名（笑）……啊，因为自从来了U17，手好看的人实在太多了，指向性不够高啊。

三人：…………什么的指向性？？？

不二：而且我也没说就不喜欢漂亮的手了啊？所以现在每天都过得很愉快呢。

迹部：……这话听上去简直有点像忍足那个变态你知道吗？

【幸村：追逐梦想的人。】

白石：……意外地很宽泛呢。

迹部：毕竟没有梦想的家伙根本到不了这里吧。……以前我记得是“身体健康的人”（看白石）

白石：为什么要看我！

幸村：啊，现在没有那么执着于这点了（笑）

迹部：缺乏指代性倒是一脉相承的，嗯？

不二：梦想不是网球的话也可以吗？

幸村：可以哦，毕竟我也没有计划把一生都奉献给网球呢。

迹部：……没有吗？

幸村：但现在的梦想是和你们一起夺取眼前的胜利哦。

三人：…………

不二：真是狡猾又贪心的神明大人，不愧是公开宣称把部员全员当恋人的幸村呢。

幸村：过奖过奖（笑）

【迹部：对自我有骄傲或矜持的人。】

幸村：这不是比我的还要宽泛吗？

不二：不是“争强好胜的人”了吗？那我是不是可以认为手塚和越前安全一点了（笑）

迹部：哼。

白石：我觉得是有人更危险了才对……

幸村：毕竟某些人游戏胜负是出了名的……

不二：要说执着于胜利谁能和你们几位部长大人相比，不要强人所难啊。

幸村：不，我现在只是有些好奇双打到底能对人与人之间的关系产生多大的影响，很想做几个实验来验证一下……比如采访一下知名模特君岛先生搭档的感想……

白石：？！为什么突然扯到我这了？？

幸村：或者谈谈你跟赤也也行？

白石：到底有什么好谈啊！

幸村：因为现在就剩你的type了嘛。

【白石：大和抚子。】

三人：……………………（看病人的眼神）

白石：…………你们那是什么表情……！

不二：白石君……日本已经文明开化很久了……

幸村：早就不流行关白宣言那一套了……

迹部：真是庶民思想。

白石：？！我不是我没有你们听我解释？？？

幸村：这么说起来，以前是“身上有洗发水香味的人”来着。

迹部：洗发水怎么得罪你了吗？

不二：我猜是有疯狂的女粉丝买了超级香的洗发水用了之后到他面前晃悠（忍笑）

白石：…………（不堪回首的表情）

幸村：也没准不是女粉丝（笑）

白石：喂！

不二：而且白石喜欢的洗发水是玫瑰味的吧（和幸村一起意味深长地看向迹部）

迹部：喂！！！

幸村：你们四天宝寺的粉丝管理真的太松懈了。

白石：那是啥啊？！

迹部：青学也没好到哪去就是了。

不二：至少我没被疯狂的女粉丝追得四下逃窜？

迹部：黄金右手。

不二：……闭嘴！

白石&幸村：（大笑）

**【Q：想去的约会地点？】**

【迹部：去北欧观赏极光。】

不二：…………这个好浪漫我竟有些心动。

迹部：考虑一下高中来冰帝，本大爷带你去，国家你指定（撩额发）

幸村：……迹部君，挖别人家苗圃里的花是不道德的。（基本无害的微笑）

白石：你们这些关东人能稍微考虑一下我的感受吗？？

迹部：抱歉，有钱就是可以为所欲为的（金闪闪大笑）

【幸村：美术馆或图书馆（想了解更多法国历史）】

迹部&不二：…………（沉思）

白石：你们怎么了？

迹部：在想法国历史真的适合作为约会的内容吗……

不二：那岂不是对理想型的要求里还要加上法语优先……

迹部&不二：……诶？

幸村：具体到细节的话，可以先从艺术史开始的（微笑喝茶）

迹部：……你确定是先？？？

【不二：观星视野好的天文台。】

幸村：……不吃东西约会了吗？（忍笑）

不二：虽然享受美食是愉快的事，但要照顾到双方的口味并不那么简单呢……

迹部：很高兴你终于意识到你的味觉异于常人了。

白石：在座和不二君一起看过星星的只有我吧（人生赢家脸）

不二：可是和你看过星星的并不是只有我吧？

白石：……啊？

不二：（向其他三人展示手机）

三人：…………………………这种东西你是从哪里搞到的？？？？？

不二：商业机密（商业微笑）

【白石：植物园。】

不二：只有这个……

幸村：毫无新意。

迹部：庶民思维。

白石：你们是不欺负我就不开心是吗？！

**【Q：关于彼此的comment】**

【不二to迹部：虽然突发变更阵容有些吃惊，但和你的双打也很有意思。下次再组组看吧？】

迹部：没问题。

不二：合作愉快。

（两人愉快握手）

白石：迹部君你当着我俩的面勾搭不二君真的合适吗？

不二：这有什么，他以前还当着我的面对手塚动手动脚呢。

白石：…………啊？

幸村：你们比赛的时候我还在住院中真的太遗憾了（真诚）

迹部：不二周助你是不是又想武道馆见了？

不二：你真的想吗，我觉得手塚只会来得比上次更快……

迹部：……………………你说得对。

白石：你们接受设定这么自然就不觉得有哪里不对吗？？？


End file.
